Ancient Technology
Walkthrough Enhanced Crossbow Schematics Obtain first Enhanced Crossbow Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Broken Helm Hollow *Embershard Mine *Fort Fellhammer *Gallows Rock *Halted Stream Camp *Kagrenzel *Nchuand-Zel *Robber's Gorge *Treva's Watch *Stony Creek Cave *Swindler's Den Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer Exploding Fire Bolt Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Embershard mine *Kagrenzel *Knifepoint Ridge *Orotheim *Treva's Watch *Gallows Rock *Bilegulch Mine *Lost Knife Hideout Dwemer Exploding Ice Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer Exploding Ice Bolt Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Nchuand-Zel *White River Watch *Stony Creek Cave *Embershard Mine *Mzinchaleft Dwemer Exploding Shock Bolt Schematics Obtain Dwemer Exploding Shock Bolt Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Gallows Rock *Faldar's Tooth *Mzinchaleft - lever on pillar next to fence that the chest is behind. *Fort Fellhammer *Broken Oar Grotto Dwemer Crossbows Schematics Obtain a Dwarven Crossbow Schematic from a radiant location. Possible locations include: *Redoran's Retreat *Knifepoint Ridge *Kagrenzel *Orotheim *Stony Creek Cave Trivia The schematic may appear in either a chest within Stony Creek Cave, past where the Khajiit bandit is, or within a Falmer chest at the end of Kagrenzel. If the schematic is found within Stony Creek Cave then there is no need to venture into Kagrenzel. If the schematic is not there, the Falmer chest is reachable through Stony Creek Cave by climbing up the rocks opposite the waterfall and Whirlwind Sprinting across the chamber. The player will land on the lip of the waterfall, a simple jump forward completing the manuever. The schematic can then be found in a dark grey Falmer chest just within after the access way for Kagrenzel, on the left hand side. When returned, she'll reward the Dragonborn with a leveled apparel item. After completion of Ancient Technology, the Dwarven Crossbow is able to be created in a forge (5 Dwarven Metal Ingots, +10 base damage versus Enhanced Crossbow). Bugs * The questmarker will point towards Stony Creek Cave instead of Kagrenzel. Even inside Kagrenzel, the questmarker will point outside. **Entering Stony Creek Cave from the Kagrenzel side and then returning to Kagrenzel will correct the questmarker. * For unknown reasons, the schematic may appear in a chest within a chamber just off of the main path inside Stony Creek Cave, not in the Falmer chest at the end (or beginning) of Kagrenzel. This may be a result of entering Kagrenzel by Whirlwind Sprinting through the waterfall in Stony Creek, finding the Falmer chest empty and then returning to Stony Creek. * Since the quest can point anywhere it may also point in the direction of the quest location mzchaleft, the dwarven ruin instead and point to a chest next to the stairway in the last room, confusing most people as there is no way to open the door that can be seen inside the room. *Sometimes the item will glitch to Mzincheleft Gatehouse in a chest that you cannnot get to unless you send your companion to retreve the items in the chest. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard'' Category:Dawnguard: Side Quests